


Merrywidow

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Laura finds an unexpected treasure.





	Merrywidow

She found it in a dusty box shoved in a corner of the storage room on Colonial One. She was looking for old books, but instead found a menagerie of items - a teapot, pipe, 'World's Greatest Dad' mug, a stuffed rabbit. Underneath the rabbit she spotted black lace. Intrigued, she pulled the garment out, noticing the garter straps first, the flimsy mesh fabric along the sides.

She peeked around the curtain to ensure she wouldn’t be interrupted before she sat down and ran her hands over the fabric. In a life that was long gone, Laura had garments like this. Now, it was all dingy white cotton and bras that had lost their support long ago. It was a silly thought, but something inside her wanted to remember what it felt like to wear something beautiful.  Doubtful it would fit, she decided to try anyway.

Slipping into the bathroom, Laura undressed quickly and stepped into the garment, pulling it slowly up her body. Fastening the bra in back, Laura looked in the mirror. She could only see from her chest up, but she liked what she saw. Running her hands down her sides and back, she realized it fit like a glove. She couldn't help herself. She giggled, realizing she’d needed this moment of indulgence. She saw a side of herself she thought was long gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Madam President? You in there?"

"Yes, Tory. I'll be out in a minute."

Laura decided to keep the lingerie on under her clothing. Granted, her soft cotton underwear was more comfortable, but she liked the feel of the lace and boning as she moved. She also thought someone else might like it.

“Tory? Can you get me a shuttle to Galactica this evening?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She arrived at Bill’s quarters to find him fussing with his books. The greatest gift anyone could give the man would be a larger bookshelf.

He looked up at her, surprised. “Hi. Should I have been expecting you?”

“No. Just thought I’d come by for a visit. That okay?” she locked the hatch pointedly.

“Oh!  Sure. Can I get you a drink?” He pulled himself off the floor, scattering a rather large pile of books in the process. Laura bit her lip. This part of their relationship was still new, and she found she rather enjoyed making Bill nervous.

She watched him as he went over to the drink cart, his back to her. She made quick work of her skirt, unzipping it quietly and stepping out of it and her shoes in one motion. One hand worked the buttons on her blouse as the other ran through her hair, achieving the desired effect.

Bill turned to her, a full glass in each hand. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Laura smiled as his eyes grew wide in awe. He opened and closed his mouth, but no words passed his lips. Laura walked over to him and relieved him of the drinks he held, setting them on the cart. “You like?”

Bill nodded quickly, his head bobbing longer than was necessary. “How…”

“I have my ways.” She smiled devilishly, running a hand along the fabric down her side. “You want to touch? It’s very soft.”

“Frak me, Laura.”

“That’s the general idea, Bill.”

He reached out with shaky fingers to touch the lace resting against the skin of her belly. She hummed happily. “You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen, you know that?”

She smiled, looping her arms around his neck. “Shut up and frak me.”


End file.
